


heavenfall

by omelettes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, AtsuKita Week, Weathering With You AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelettes/pseuds/omelettes
Summary: The story between a godly boy, a twin chosen by the heavens, and the flooded streets of Tokyo, starts here.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Atsukita Week





	1. baptism

**Author's Note:**

> for atsukita week, day 5!  
> prompt: nature
> 
> ROLES:
> 
> Kita as Hodaka  
> Atsumu as Hina  
> Osamu as Nagi  
> Suna as Suga  
> Aran as Natsumi
> 
> mcdonald's appears in my atsukita fic again. author does not actually like mcdonald's. i have no idea why i keep using it in my fics. author also has finally limited their inability to have shorter word count.

_I wanna know all the dreams that you keep beneath._

_— Prelow_

* * *

_I'm a 17-year-old student heading to Tokyo alone. I am looking for a well-paid job. Is there any place that will hire me without identification?_

In the summer, after his grandmother dies and is left at the hands of his negligent parents, Kita runs away from his home in Amagasaki from the dying rice fields with overwatered crops, and takes the ferry to Tokyo, the roads of Hyogo and Osaka already half-submerged, traveled via boat. Urban planners seek to build new ramps, tunnels, and higher buildings to prepare for total submersion. 

They say Tokyo rains lighter there than anywhere else in Japan. 

He's never gone anywhere unprepared. He doesn't know where his siblings were living in the metropolis. And he's always been independent, a boy who always loved the process before the results, but this is different. Kita's taking this trip unplanned, carrying a large backpack filled with necessities aside from his phone and charger—clothes, some snacks, money, pictures of his grandmother and his siblings who left the shackles of their oppressive family home. A copy of "The Catcher in the Rye", Japanese translation. A raincoat and an umbrella. A first aid kit. 

But—it's freeing. The downpour is strong and heavy, and he's not wearing a raincoat, and the rain feels like little pelts of rubber bullets on his skin. He is baptized as a new boy, in a world dying from floods and unending rains, and he hopes to reunite with his older sister and his younger brother, hopes that Shinoa will take him in. She didn't hesitate to do so before, when she stormed out, shouting at their parents. He knows she won't hesitate now, taking him in with open arms. He just needs to find her, as he shivers from the gust of the sea's winds. 

As the ferry rocks furiously, the crashing waves of ocean gods preventing him from taking one step further to freedom, the song of whale resounds through the seas. 

Kita slips. 

Someone grabs his arm, pulling him into the deck safely. The storm disappears, and he is met with one of the weirdest hairstyles he's ever seen, apart from his naturally ink-dyed tips. 

He is saved by a boy his age, maybe younger. His name is Suna Rintarou, and he has fox-like eyes, and the aura of a trickster with a sad soul. The hunched boy says he's an intern cult reporter. Suna is being treated in the ferry's restaurant by Kita, because Kita believes in repaying others for their efforts. Kita tells him he is running away to meet his sister, because he is not a boy who lies, even if he thinks Suna Rintarou seems like one. 

Suna slaps his arm, gives him a card with his number with a smirk, if he ever needs help navigating the city as they step into the city. 

Kita doesn't call. He goes to a manga cafe in Kabukicho Ichibangai, showers for 280 yen, calculates expenses, checks his phone for answers in his Yahoo!Answer account. 

_It's against labor laws._

He slumps. He looks for jobs anyways. He runs away from the police who ask him if he was a minor. He seeks shelter in a lift lobby. 

_Tokyo is scary._ he thinks. 

_But I don't want to go back._

* * *

When the first year of the limitless rainfall passes, his sickly grandmother takes his hand. Kita doesn't cry—he's expecting her death, and it will come in due time, but he grieves, gripping her boney fingers. 

She tells him this, a small smile on her face:

"The gods are watching."

She has said it before when he was a child. He has no idea why she said it again as his sister takes their little brother away to Tokyo, begging for Shinsuke to come with her. She has a job now, she's an adult. 

He declines. He wants to stay with grandmother before he parts from the depressing traditional home of the Kitas. 

3 months ago, Kita Yumie died. 

3 months after, Kita Shinsuke dreams of her words, her solace, and tries to find meaning in it, sleeping in a lift lobby of a club.

And there is a memory, when he bikes to school, of a ray of sunlight, of yellow flowers, of rain droplets floating up to the sky to join the rainclouds once again. 

Maybe the gods were answering slowly. 

* * *

Kita is at a McDonald's, hungry and alone and has no way of contacting his siblings, who changed their numbers to get away from their parents.

He can't find a job, because he's a runaway minor with no proper identification, hastily leaving all his past life behind in Amagasaki, _wanting_ to unchain himself from Amagasaki. He has no food—all his rations, gone. He barely has any money left. He's been kicked out of the lift lobby he used as a temporary shelter. He doesn't know where he is. He's been walking in and out of stores, inquiring for jobs for helpless people like him, and his stomach feels like it's eating itself. Tokyo was all just one large city for him, with no sights to awe at because of the dreary weather. 

The only thing he finds in the city is a toy gun from a knocked down trash can. He keeps it, for some reason. 

Kita can't even buy a burger. He only has clam chowder to consume.

And he's starting to feel an emotion he rarely felt—desperation. He takes out Suna the cult reporter's card and searches the route to go to his place. 

But as the gods watch over him, someone approaches him, and gives him a quarter pounder. 

When he looks up, it's a boy taller than himself, older, Kita thinks. He has honey brown half-lidded eyes, tufts of blonde hair peeking out of his hat, and he gives the most sincere smile Kita has ever received in the city. 

"Um." This is the first time Kita has ever been speechless. "Excuse me, what's this?" 

"You look hungry." the stranger says. He speaks in Kansai-ben, just like Kita. It's more carefree, more light, and the familiarity of it all makes Kita miss home less. "It's yours. Keep it."

"But, why?" 

The blonde looks at him like he's weird. Kita definitely feels weird. 

"That soup's your only dinner for the past three days." 

He walks back to the kitchens before Kita could even give his thanks. Kita eyes the blonde anyways. The blonde looks back, a grin on his face, and he has fox-like fangs. 

As Kita is left alone and takes a bite of his burger, he nearly tears up. The quarter pounder is the most delicious meal he's had in his past seventeen years of living. 

The story between a godly boy, a twin chosen by the gods, and the flooded streets of Tokyo, starts here. 

* * *

Kita takes a bus to Suna the intern cult reporter's small publishing office. 

Kita calls Suna once he recharges his phone at a Lawson, and the boss, a man named Kurosu, Suna's adopted father whose health is declining and thus lets Suna run the office, hires him as Suna's assistant. The man lets Kita stay in their cluttered office-slash-house, decored head to toe with documents and reports and books and old newspapers. He gets free meals. Kita agrees to it. 

He wakes up a boy his age sleeping on a couch, who has eyes as grey as the raining skies. He says his name is Ojiro Aran, he was from Kobe, and he is another intern reporter and Suna's glorified caretaker because the boy only eats chuupets, and makes Kita a chocolate drink. Kita remarks that the place is messy, and that a good workplace is organized and clean, just as Suna comes in with a 7-11 bag and lo and behold, bites a chuupet. He tosses one to Aran.

Suna tells Kita he looks skinnier. Suna also asks him if he's looking for a job, tosses him a magazine. 

"We write for time-honoured and famous magazines," Suna drawls, still sucking into the chuupet. "We're doing urban legends as our next issue right now, because kids like that sort of thing, apparently. Go interview some people who have experiences with those kind of stuff. I don't really care if it's spirited away cases or whatever, but I guess you can start by helping Aran-kun conduct interviews about those sunshine children."

"What?" Kita asks. "Now?" 

Suna doesn't listen to him. Kita thinks Aran is groaning from the boy's lack of respect towards his senpais. 

On the afternoon, they visit a psychic named Sugawara Koushi. He has a refreshing smile and a mole underneath his eye. He says sunshine children exist, alongside rain children. And that sunshine children are possessed by fox gods, while rain children are possessed by dragon gods, and the other bullshit Kita can't believe he's hearing as he diligently writes down everything Suga the psychic says, such as the Gaia homeostasis hypothesis without actually explaining what it is, other than the more off the weather is, the more these children are born. 

"But we must be careful." the silver-haired man warns. "Messing with nature always has a cost. Whoever uses too much power gets spirited away."

Kita tells Suna that weather isn't a power. It's a natural phenomemon. Suna says they were providing entertainment to the people, admonishing Kita for writing too slow, but he writes good, and he's hired, even though Kurosu technically hired him already. Kita wonders what kind of person the man was to let Suna run a publishing office at his age and nonchalance. 

It doesn't matter. If Aran and Suna cook him meals, he'll stay and do his job right, as he always does. He's never going to ruin his rituals. 

They celebrate his hiring as they drink fruit sodas.

* * *

Everyday, Kita wakes up at 7:00 a.m., and he does all the chores Suna refuses to do, and helps assist Aran with tasks such as answering calls, setting up appointments, filing receipts, rearranging files, proofreads, transcribing interviews. He learns to lie— _no, Suna-san isn't in the office right now, would you like to leave a message?_ And rides around the city with Aran on his moped, rain hitting his face. 

He interviews strangers who don't believe him, strangers who do, and strangers who aren't interested in unscientific phenomena but babble with scientific terms that Kita actually understands to them anyways. He cleans the dishes, the bathroom, the floors, the documents, takes out the trash when it doesn't rain as much. 

He never complains, because Kita is a boy who thrives with routine, and Aran called him a robot, and Suna called him a weirdo, but it's nothing Kita hasn't heard before. Unlike other times, it's affectionate. 

This new life is nice. He hopes his siblings are thriving in the rainy days as well. 

* * *

Kita passes by the golden-haired stranger again as he strolls around the more red district portion of the town, the rain a bit lighter, the skies forever dreary. 

He is being flanked by men in gaudy suits, men who smell like cigarettes, and the tall boy seems angry at them but doesn't push them away, even though he looks stronger than the both of them. There is a shadow on his face—he looks defeated, uneasy at the attention given to him. 

Kita follows them. When he sees the boy hesitating to enter a hotel—a hotel that's _not_ meant for nice boys like him, Kita does not think at all when he suddenly moves his legs, runs to the boy, takes his arm and drags him away. The blonde squawks as he is pulled along, asks him _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?,_ with Kita calmly saying to follow him, he'll get him out of there, and the blonde says _no, wait, listen to me—_

Kita gets grabbed by the man in a suit, he gets called a brat. He's pinned down, gets punched, until—

"You're that minor from the lift." he says, then punches Kita again. 

Kita, face bruising and eyes blinded from the water that hits his eyes, only retorts, "You were forcing him."

"What? You're an idiot, aren'tcha? We made a deal."

Kita looks at the boy being held by the lacky. The boy looks away in guilt. 

Kita takes out the gun and points it at the man manhandling him. The man laughs mockingly, and Kita doesn't think as he pulls the trigger, and—

The streetlight explodes as the bullet shatters the glass. Everyone looks stunned, and all he hears is the ringing of his ears. 

The man gets shoved aside, stuck in stupor, and the blonde pulls him up and runs, drags him somewhere. 

* * *

The blonde drags him to Yoyogi Kaikan, a decrepit building covered in moss and cracks, their lungs on fire. They're soaked, the adrenaline coursing away from their vines, and the blonde faces Kita, a furious look on his face, foreign from the generosity he'd given to him before. 

"Why'd you do that?" he asks, and Kita sees a feral, hateful glint in his eyes, a hint of disgust mixed in. "To thank me for a fucking burger?" 

Kita tries to respond, but the blonde still talks to him anyways. 

"Where the hell did you get that gun? Who are you?" his Kansai-ben gets more apparent in his shuddering voice. 

Kita only answers, "I found it. I thought it was a toy." He reay thought it was a toy. It should have been a toy. 

"A toy?" he scoffs, shaking off the water from his head. " _You_ pointed it at someone. _You_ almost got someone killed!"

Kita only stares, his rational starting to hit him full force. He looks down on the gun on his hand, and thinks this is a real weapon. 

This is not a toy. These hands that once held his grandmother's will have blood. He would have hurted someone in his new life, away from the past that hurt him before. 

"I can't believe this. You disgust me." The stranger stomps past the dual-haired boy, the echoes of his steps resounding. 

As the world shakes around him, Kita throws away the gun and slumps down on the column, resting his head on his knees. 

Footsteps approach him again. 

"I got fired from my part-time job." the boy says, kneeling to Kita's eye level. 

"Was it because of me?" 

"Nah, it had nothing to do with the burger. I used my own money for that after all. But that's why I need a well-paying job."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" 

The blonde only touches his bruising cheek, and smiles. 

"Does it hurt?" 

Kita blinks at him, once, twice. "No, not really."

"You're a runaway, aren't you?" he smirks. Kita does not like this smirk. "You know, you can't enjoy Tokyo with this shitty weather."

Kita only hums in agreement. Not like he was here for the luxuries that Tokyo had to offer in the first place. He was here to start anew.

Amagasaki was worse. He wonders if the blonde moved here to no longer walk in the submerged streets of the city. 

The blonde pulls him up, asks him to follow. Kita does, as the rain continues to pour down. They walk up the steps to the rooftop, and Kita sees a shrine—it's close to falling apart. It's a strange place to build a shrine on. 

"It'll clear up soon." the stranger says, as he clasps his hands together in prayer. 

"What do you mean—" 

Kita peers down at the familiar yellow flowers—flowers the same shade as the blonde's hair—the flowers he's passed by back in Amagasaki from school to home., Flowers that adorn the rooftop of the old, abandoned building with an old, abandoned shrine. And the memory of raindrops floating up to the sky, a beam of sunlight that peeks from the rainclouds, it replays in his head as he stares at the boy beside him—there is no rain that hits Kita's skin. 

The boy is a sunshine child. He looks the part of it, Kita muses. 

"I'm Miya Atsumu." the boy says, and grins. "What's your name?" 

"Kita Shinsuke."

"How old are you?" 

"Seventeen."

The boy—Atsumu, hums. "You're younger than me!" He blocks the sunlight on his face with his hand. "I'll be eighteen by October."

"You don't look like it." Kita remarks. He really doesn't, even with all the added height. 

"Hey! You should treat me with respect!" Atsumu huffs, pouting before he cackles. "Pleased to meet you, Kita-san."

He takes out his hand, and Kita shakes it. 

Kita smiles. "Me too."

The Kanto region stops raining temporarily as the golden-haired boy smiles back. This is the first time in a long time Kita has ever felt warmth outside a house.


	2. breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kita finds that he'd like to stay in this heaven, with Atsumu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay gay homosexual gay

The night after Atsumu tells him of his inability to hold jobs and his need for financial help for him and his brother, after Kita tells him of his home life and his siblings he needs to find, Kita dreams of water fishes and whales that swim around the sky. 

He doesn't know why he dreams of this, and what they mean. Maybe it's the obsession Tokyo has with sunshine and rain children, maybe it's from the interviews that manipulates his dreamscapes to thinking of rain, rain, rain. But dreams have meanings, dreams have truths, dreams are tied in reality. 

He wakes up. 7:00 am. The usual. He calculates for a potential sunshine child business to help Atsumu's financial problems, Kita drawn to his charms and petty insults. He plays the television and sets it with a news channel—the rains will be heavier in the Kanto region with no sign of the sky clearing up—and Aran beckons him to his iPad.

There are photos on Twitter about jelly-like creatures that fall from the sky or are formed by the raindrops. They look like fish. From the recordings, they instantly disappear, never leaving a trace. They dissolve from human touch alone. 

"Remember what that guy told us?" Aran asks. "The sky's a deeper unknown world than the sea."

Kita remembers Oikawa the sceptic but charismatic meteorologist—a man with fake smiles who says he's not interested in being interviewed about sunshine and rain children, but answers their questions about the weather enthusiastically like a child presenting their toy collection to other kids. He says there are unfamiliar objects lurking in the clouds, and their equipment cannot get past the insides of a cumulonimbus, but they detect different, living beings that swim around, and it's something no one has ever seen before. 

"A cumulonimbus can hold as much water as a whole lake." he had said. "So, it could as well harbor an uncharted ecosystem." 

"Like these fish?" Kita asks. 

"I guess! Amazing, isn't it?" Aran says. "If we focus on this and research a bit more, we'll definitely get more money."

Kita only stares at him. "You're starting to sound like Suna now."

Aran blanches. "Gross. Don't ever say that again, Shinsuke."

Kita takes a sip of his green tea, observing the creatures as he continues to scroll down Aran's timeline. 

He remembers of omens. He doesn't know if these count as one yet. 

* * *

As a sliver of sunlight hits Tokyo, he goes to Atsumu's apartment in the afternoon after telling Aran about actually finding a real sunshine boy— _yeah, he prayed for clear skies and it appeared, no, he's not immortal, I think, maybe you'll meet him one day. I'm meeting him later. No, it's not a date, I just want to help him, that's all._ The trains shake the earth, but at the doorstep, he is not met with the Atsumu he knows, but a mirror image of the blonde. He has grey hair, parted on the right, and his eyes are more lidded than Atsumu's, and he looks confused. 

"Oh." he says. He has a deeper voice, a less grating Kansai-ben than Atsumu's. He has a calmer aura. "You're that Kita dude 'Tsumu talked about."

Kita blinks, clutches his plastic bag tighter. "He didn't mention a twin." he says, but then again, they didn't talk much, too exhausted from the chase—just their family problems. 

"He doesn't mention a lot of things because he's an idiot." the twin opens the door wider anyways, Kita muttering a thank you as he removes and dries his raincoat. 

"My name is Osamu, by the way." he says, taking Kita's plastic bag and takes out the instant ramen and chips inside. Kita sits at their low table. It's floral. "'Tsumu's just out to do errands. Do you mind me cooking these?" 

"Not at all." Kita can't cook. He's trying to, slowly, carefully, but Aran and Suna don't trust him enough to not burn down their kitchen. He is secretly glad Osamu the secret twin can though. 

As Osamu gets to work, cutting and chopping green onions and cracking eggs, Kita looks around the Miya apartment. It's small but homey and lived in, filled with cookbooks and shonen jumps on shelves, and a stray soccer ball sits on the corner. There is a sewing machine that's been recently used, and multi-colored heart-shaped glass that chimes with the wind. Tons of sewing materials are strewn around, rolled fabrics lean on the wall, baskets full of folded patches, canvas organizers with scissors and rolls of threads. More than one sewing kit on the shelves. 

If Osamu the secret twin likes cooking, then Atsumu the sunshine child likes sewing. He doesn't seem like a boy who does, but it's a pleasant surprise. 

"Atsumu says you left Amagasaki." Osamu adds, to fill in the silence. "Why? The countryside not good enough for you?"

So, Miya Osamu is also a jerk, just like his twin, but he holds no bite but curiosity, interested in whatever his guest has to say. 

"I'm just here to find my sister." Kita retorts. 

"Shouldn't you go back?" 

"No, I don't want to." In this small apartment of colored fabrics and patches and the smell of instant ramen, Kita feels small, like he did before he left for the metropolis, but it has more life than his old home. "Once I find my sister, I'm staying here permanently."

"Tokyo's not a nice city, though."

"It doesn't make me feel as breathless." Kita says. "I think that's what matters more."

Osamu hums, satisfied at the answer. He doesn't pester any more. 

As soon as Osamu sets down the food—mouth watering miso ramen with freshly grown chives, potato chip fried rice with egg, instant ramen salad—the doors open and Atsumu barges in. 

"Samu!" he shouts. "I want fatty tuna—Kita-san!"

The blonde almost trips from the genkan. 

"Hi, Atsumu-kun." Kita finishes his potato chip fried rice, nods at the blonde whose shaking off his raincoat. 

"Can't believe you've made me be a host because you aren't here, you moron." Osamu growls, clutching the spoon on his hand hard. 

Atsumu scowls at his twin. "At least you got someone else to taste test for you, you scru—" 

Kita just wants to eat in peace. "Atsumu. Osamu." 

The twins face him at the same time and shiver, Kita's steely gaze phasing them. 

"Right. Uh—" 

"Yeah, I'll just eat with you guys, right now."

Atsumu eats the leftovers in record breaking speed. 

Thirty minutes later, after Osamu leaves them alone and retreats to the twin's shared bedroom, Kita and Atsumu discuss about the sunshine child business. 

"Kita-san, are you serious?" The normally confident voice of the blonde wavers as he looks at the boy beside him.

"Well, you are a real sunshine boy. So you can clear up the sky by just praying." Kita picks up a potato chip from the pile that Osamu didn't use. "Don't you need a job?" 

"I do! But this is not just something I can charge people for…"

Selfless boy. Considering boy. Even if his twin calls him an asshole, Kita can still see compassion beneath the rough edges of the blonde. 

"Unless you have other alternatives—" Atsumu glances away, his eyes saying that no, he does not have other alternatives, "—then this is a job you need."

Kita types down the price. 

"5000 yen?" Atsumu asks. "Isn't that too expensive? I don't want people to feel burdened by the price…"

"Shall we make it 3000 yen instead?" 

"Well, considering the living expenses…"

An hour later, settling for 4300 yen per job, and designing a website with Atsumu's atrocious drawing skills on Kita's definitely-borrowed-and-not-stolen-from-Suna iPad ("Is that a hippo?" "No! It's a frog!"), they upload it for the world to see. 

There is a ping a few seconds later. 

"We've got a request." Kita says blankly. 

"What—!" 

"It says they want good weather for the flea market tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?!" Atsumu jumps up and starts pacing around, hands tugging on his hair in panic. "Am I really going to do this? But it's raining tomorrow!" 

"That's the point, Atsumu-kun." Kita reads the address again, writes it down in his Google Maps. "Don't worry, I'll come with you to help."

"How!" Atsumu shakes Kita's shoulders. 

Osamu appears to walk to the fridge, grabs a soda, then leaves the room again, ignoring Atsumu's wails and Kita's steadfast patience. 

* * *

Osamu joins them at the flea market, because he wants food and Atsumu had dragged him for "brotherly support", and Kita can see that the grey-haired twin is worried. Despite what Osamu describes his twin—clumsy, stubborn, arrogant, a habitual liar, Atsumu is the one who pays for his fee for the summer culinary workshop with whatever part-time jobs he could get. 

Osamu carries sour candy. He tells Kita that it helps Atsumu calm down.

Through the light showers, Kita hears the flea market organizers doubt them a few meters away, saying they only requested for them because they thought it would bring good luck, but don't think the skies will actually disappear. 

"Don't push yourself too hard!" the old organizer shouts at them—Ukai, his nametag said. He has suspicion in his voice.

Atsumu does not need luck, Kita thinks. He is blessed by the gods with power that he only holds. Osamu tries handing his twin candy as Kita holds an umbrella up for the blonde, whose eyes are shut tight as he prays hard. 

The sky begins to clear. The clouds part, the rain stops. The citizens of Tokyo look up to see the sun for the first time in a very long time, taking pictures of a sight rare to see that would be recorded in history. 

The organizers give them 20,000 yen for their work, because the twins were cute despite being six feet tall, even though the kind but strict old man who gave them the bonus thinks it's a coincidence. Osamu is being held back by his twin as he tries to say that it wasn't, it was all 'Tsumu's work. 

As they walk through the dry streets of Tokyo, they all look at each other, and the twins jump in joy, before Osamu tries to steal the 20,000 yen and Atsumu bites his twin's arm for even attempting.

Kita believes this will be a very good business venture for them all, and a good year for the rest of Tokyo. 

* * *

Everyday, Kita wakes up at 7:00 am. He finally knows how to cook, he cleans the toilets, he does the chores before Aran can, the place beginning to look spotless the more he lives in. When he finishes, he travels to the Miya apartment, the twins hovering above him as he reads hundreds of requests per day—they want clear skies for weddings.

Meteor showers. Sports day. Horse racing. Outdoor cosplaying posing. Small festivals. Everyone has their own reasons to no longer live under the rain—simple reasons. Simple memories. Simple days. 

They watch as people's smiles grow bigger as the sun meets the city landscape, greeted by a sky they longed to see for two years already, and Tokyo the dreary city is dressed in golden light and blue skies. Everyone pays more than the required price—20,000. 5,000. 10,000. 15,000. Some give goodies. They watch weddings be held, children competing for the finish line, watch meteor showers that Kita has missed and forgotten back home. Cheers for the middle-aged man's horse racing gambling. He gives them one-third of what he won—25,000 yen. 

Kita lets the twins keep the money—he has a job, he doesn't need it. But Atsumu insists on treating him to pay him back. 

The seventeen year old thinks that the human mind works in mysterious ways, just as the weather does for all of Japan. He never understood why his little brother would say he would always feel happier when it's sunny, and sadder when it's raining, but he gets it. Now, as the warmth hits his skin, and as the people of the city are more energized to venture out of the comforts of their home, schools, and workplaces, a single day of clear skies can make you feel alive. 

The human heart is connected to the weather. To the heavens where the deities reside. 

No wonder the gods chose Atsumu. He is a boy who feels too much, and hungers that rivals the sun itself. 

* * *

The rain will be heavy today, the clouds too thick for letting the sky take a peek to the earth anytime soon.

In Jingu Gaien, as the crowd waits and leaves for the fireworks that would never come, the stalls of the festival still up and running, Kita and Atsumu ride an elevator to the helipad of a building. 

Osamu waits at the bottom with the festival go-ers. The event organizers stand silently in the elevator with them. 

"I've read about how amazing the 100% Sunshine Child is on the internet." a beautiful woman with blue hair, Shimizu Kiyoko, says to Kita. There is a tired look in her cobalt blue eyes, one that he knows too well. Suna has it, when he's talking to a phone, the only phone call he avoids is from his mother, Aran says. 

"I know it's such a big event," Shimizu continues, fiddling with her ID lanyard, "but it's going to rain all week. We don't think we'll be able to postpone it."

"In this kind of situation, we would rely on a charm." she finishes, as the elevator doors ring open. 

Kita eyes Atsumu's back, who is adorned in a simple black and yellow yukata, his hair swept back and styled by Osamu. A day before the festival, the grey-haired twin said he can't allow the _"shitty piss dye anymore, we're bleaching it",_ and held his brother down as Kita applied bleach to his hair, keeping his undercut dark. 

Now, under the white lighting of the lift, Atsumu's hair was platinum instead of mustard yellow, and Kita thinks he's more golden than he was back when they met, and shines brighter than any sun. 

The blonde looks back, nods and smirks at Kita, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He walks forward, as Kita follows. 

The seventeen year old finds that he likes the smirk a little bit more now. 

* * *

The rains aren't heavier at the top, but the winds are. Kita has to hold onto the railings to not slip as the wind threatens to gust him away, a helicopter circling them around, watching their every move. The organizers stand still, breaths hitching as they watch Atsumu walk to the center without faltering, yukata billowing, and silently prays by the satellite dish, a worshipper whose secret prayers will be testified to the country. 

The water droplets circle around him, and the sunset that begins to sink into the horizon of the sea replaces the stormy clouds instead, adorning the entire city in hues of orange and red. 

Here, in the helipad of a broadcast building, Kita takes a glimpse of the heavens his grandmother resides in now, the skyscrapers of Tokyo looming gods, the sea by the bays endless horizons. 

And in the middle of it all is a boy who could be the sun itself. 

They stay until night, on the rooftop after the organizers leave them alone. Kita has an ID to bring them down anyways, and Atsumu's not hungry—he's satisfied, he says. They sit on the helipad and watch the fireworks once 7:00 pm hits, the dark, starless sky of Tokyo now glittered with a myriad rainbow embers and sparks, showering the sky with colors instead of rain. The crowd at the festival and arena look like ants, phones lighting up to record their last firework show before the rains pour down again. 

If Kita imagines it, they look like sunken stars. 

"I love this," Atsumu interrupts after a long, comfortable silence between them, blocking the light of the fireworks with his outstretched hand. He looks at Kita. 

"I love this job. Being a sunshine child, I mean." He smiles serenely at the heavens, a genuine smile Kita hasn't seen in a while past the grins and the smirks. Atsumu looks younger here, he looks younger than Kita. 

"I was able to finally find a role in my life." the blonde continues. "Maybe. Or maybe not! Maybe not not not not."

Kita counts how many nots Atsumu says, too used to his antics, but still surprised at how unpredictable the blonde is. "Which is it? Yes or no?" 

Atsumu laughs, and it's soft and full of love, it's a laugh Kita hasn't heard from him before, past the snark and the squawks that come out of his mouth. It's warm, and it sounds good, and being alone with Atsumu sounds good. 

"You're so serious!" he says, but there's no malice in it. He states it like a fact. Still, Atsumu stares at Kita, an unreadable emotion in his eyes, and Kita can't help but stare back, as the fireworks continue to burst into a kaleidoscope of colored embers reflect on his honey brown eyes. 

Atsumu whispers to him "Thank you, Kita-san." and it's the only thing he can hear, the sounds of fireworks a static sound, and Kita wonders how he can hear it under all the explosions and cheers from down below. 

Weather has become a mystery, unpredictable as to when the sun will come back, or when the rains won't stop. 

But as time stands still, as the skies move his heart—

Kita finds that he'd like to stay in this heaven, with Atsumu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rushed as hell! but that entire sequence in the movie was a montage anyways :/

**Author's Note:**

> i am feeding the atsukita nation this week. it's a hard job but someone has to do it * whips and naes naes away*
> 
> more magical realism elements will appear in the next chapters!!


End file.
